Living Life
by xoElle23
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Graduation! Rated M for sexual content!Rogan!
1. NEVER INSULT THE PANCAKES!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls in anyway, which is obvious. Because if I was in charge, Luke and Lorelai would be together still and Logan would not have gone off to London in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed through the apartment window, casting a warm glow on the new Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzburger. Rory smiled as she looked around the room from her spot on the bed. Her head was on Logan's chest. He was breathing deeply, obviously still deep asleep. Rory grinned as she though about the past few months.

In March she had graduated from Yale University. On that same night, Logan had proposed. In June and most of July she had been preparing for a wedding. And finally, at the end of July she had gotten married. It was soon, yes, but they didn't want to wait. So they didn't.

The wedding had been wonderful. Beautiful decorations and a beautiful, warm, summer's day. It was held at the Dragonfly, upon Rory's request. It wasn't huge, like most would think. But it wasn't small either. It was, well, perfect. And best of all, it wasn't something Rory or Logan didn't want. Nothing to big or fancy. And with Lorelai's help that was accomplished.

It was now middle of August. And only a mere two days ago, they had returned from a two-week honeymoon in Paris. Rory started to get up, trying hard not to wake Logan. She had just reached the hallway when she heard that familiar, groggy, morning voice.

"Ace?"

Rory poked her head in the room. "Hey you." She said happily.

Logan grinned. "Hey yourself. Where are you going?"

"Coffee." She said simply.

"Ah. Somehow that does not surprise me."

Rory laughed. "Come on. I'll make breakfast."

Logan followed her into the kitchen and began to help her cook pancakes. After about five minutes, Rory's cell phone rang. She stopped stirring and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Call the police!

"Mom?"

"What?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! The world is ending!"

"Huh? Mom, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Paul-Anka's missing!"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right! And Luke's out of town for the day on business!"

"Double uh-oh."

"Yeah! AND Sookie's busy!"

"Wow. That's three uh-ohs in one morning."

"Well, what can I say? I'm going for a record."

"Need some help?"

"Are you busy?"

"Give me an hour. I'll bring Logan, too."

"I'll bring coffee!"

"You haven't had coffee yet?"

"I'll bring more coffee."

"See you in an hour." She hung up.

"What's up?" Logan asked, setting down to eat.

Rory joined him. "Apparently Paul-Anka is missing. And Luke is out of town on business and Sookie is busy. So she needs a search party."

"Ah. I see. Shall I call the authorities?"

"Nah. Star's Hollow isn't a big town. Two or three hours tops and we'll find him. But…"

Logan grinned. "But what Ace?"

"Well, maybe Frank can help? Or at least give us a ride."

"Can you give him another sandwich?" Logan teased.

"Fine, mister. You can drive alone to Star's Hollow then." She teased back.

Logan laughed. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Rory pretended to be mad. "Fine! I'm going then!" she stomped off.

"And those pancakes sucked!" she added.

Logan's jaw dropped. How dare she insult his pancakes? He could take jokes but teasing the pancakes? Now that was just wrong. He marched into the room to find Rory in the closet, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt for the day.

"Now you listen here, missy!" he yelled. "Don't you ever insult my pancakes! You can insult the bacon, the sausage, and the waffles but NEVER the pancakes!"

"Oh yeah?" she yelled back.

"Yeah!"

Rory was about to respond when Logan suddenly kissed her hard on the lips. He moved her out of the closet heading in the direction of the bed………..

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Wow." Rory said breathlessly, a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Wow." Logan agreed just as breathless, from his spot next to her.

"That was……"

"Amazing."

"That pretty much covers it."

Logan laughed.

"I just…wow."

"What can I say Ace? I'm one hell of a guy."

Rory laughed as the phone rang. She leaved over Logan's bare chest and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"I found him!"

Rory smiled. "Really? Where was he?"

"Under your bed. He loves it there. How could I have forgotten?" She laughed.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks! I hope I didn't inconvenience you and Logan."

"Nope, we got a little preoccupied so it's no biggie."

"Okay, ew. Hanging up now."

"Bye mom."

"Love ya, kid." Rory smiled as she leaned back over Logan and returned the phone. But this time, she stayed there and rested her head on Logan's chest. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I'm gonna take go take a shower." Rory announced a few minutes later. Logan smiled.

"Okay Ace. I'm gonna make the bed and get my clothes and meet you in there in a few minutes."

"Okay." She walked off happily.

Logan pulled some jeans and a sweater out of his side of the closet, and then began to make the bed. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Logan! My brother! My pal! How the hell are you?"

"Finn?"

"The one and only!"

"Great. What's up buddy?"

"The LDB is reuniting!"

"What?"

"We're having another function!"

"Awsome. Where?"

"Ah, it's a beautiful place. California. There's a deserted beach down there and we've decided to capture it and claim it as our own for a week."

"Nice. But there's one problem….."

"What would that be, my boy?"

"Rory….."

"Ah, yes! Newspaper Girl! Well for once I'm a step ahead of you!"

"How so?"

"I've already asked around and we all agreed that Newspaper Girl should accompany us once again!"

"Really?"

"Hell yes! Now, pack up! We're leaving on my father's jet tonight at eight 'o clock sharp. We will wait for no one!"

"Thanks, Finn. See you tonight."

"You're very bloody welcome!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Rory asked coming out of the bathroom. She had on clean clothes and her hair was wet.

"Finn." Logan said walking into the bathroom.

As he showered and she put on her make-up, Logan told her all about Finn's phone call. To his surprise, Rory was thrilled with the idea.

"Really?" he asked drying off.

"Sure. Why not? I like Finn and Colin and everyone. And besides, I want another once and a lifetime experience." She told him.

He grinned. "Well get packed. We leave at eight tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Finn's a fast pace person, Ace. I thought you knew that."

"My mistake."

"Ah that's alright. I'll forgive you. Just this once."

"I'm honored."


	2. The Big Fall

"Wow. These chairs are so comfy!" Rory exclaimed sitting down next to Logan on the jet.

"Well Ace, Finn's dad goes all out." Logan said kissing her cheek.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" Finn called over the intercom at the from of the jet.

"Now, we will be landing in the lovely Cali-forn-i-a in approximately four hours. There is a bar for all of us who need it, a TV in front of each chair for your viewing pleasure, and laptops as well. Phone calls can be made if needed. Now, I'm going to shut up and head over to the bar. Tally-hoe!" He sauntered off.

"Wow. We can make phone calls?" Rory said amazed.

Logan grinned. "Yep. I'm gonna go shoot a round of pool. Wanna come?" he said getting up.

"Pool? On a plane? Amazing. No thanks. I'm gonna get online. And call my mom."

"Okay. See you in a few Ace." He kissed her cheek and walked over to a pool table with Colin and Robert.

Rory grabbed the laptop near her and logged on to her instant-message program.

**ILoveBooks: **Has logged on.

She noticed her mom's IM name right away. "CoffELadY" She clicked it.

**ILoveBooks: ** Hey Mom!

**CoffELadY:** Rory! My darling daughter!

**ILoveBooks:** What's up?

**CoffELadY**: Not much. I'm at Luke's.

**ILoveBooks**: Luke owns a computer?

**CoffELadY:** You forget that I have a laptop. Where are you?

**ILoveBooks:** Actually I was just about to call you. I'm on a plane.

**CoffELadY:** Where to? With who? Why? Why wasn't I invited?! Guess what?! I've had three cups of coffee in the last 30 minutes! 

**ILoveBooks:** California. Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, and Robert. They're having another LDB event in CAL and I was invited. And I'm not surprised.

**CoffELadY:** Ah. I see. When will you be home? Paul-Anka misses you! He always says to me "Where's Rory! I want my Rory!"

**ILoveBooks:** Sunday

**CoffELadY:** It's Wednesday right?

**ILoveBooks:** Yeah.

**CoffELadY:** So I'll see my beautiful daughter in four days?

**ILoveBooks:** Five. But yes. We'll get home Sunday afternoon. I'll drive up that night.

**CoffELadY:** Cool beanz! Listen sweets, I'd love to chat but Luke's pretending he's mad at me for using my laptop in the Diner again. That Luke! What a kidder! God love him!

**ILoveBooks:** Okay mom. I love you.

**CoffELadY:** Love you too, babe. Call me soon.

**ILoveBooks**: I will.

**CoffELadY:** Has logged off.

Rory closed the laptop and set it aside. She looked outside the window next to her and sighed. It was so pretty. She could stare at it for hours. She felt her eyes slowly getting heavier….heavier…………

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rory woke up a few hours later from the feel of Logan kissing her neck.

"Logan? Where are we?"

"California."

"What? I just fell asleep ten minutes ago!"

"Try three and a half hours."

"Three and a half hours? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked tired."

"Oh."

"Sheila's and blokes'" Finn's voice called from the intercom "Please grab your alcoholic drinks and beverages and proceed to one of the three doors on your left." There was only one door, and it was on the right, but everyone knew Finn was drunk. So they figured out how to get off pretty quickly.

As they stepped off the plain everyone gaped at their surroundings. It was amazing. Beautiful palm trees were everywhere. Bright green grass flowed over the ground. The sun shined brightly and you could see the beach not too far down.

"Why don't we just walk?" Steph asked. There was a limo waiting a few yards away. "The beach is right there."

"Ah, my lovely Stephanie, That is not our beach." Finn said from beside the limo. "Our beach is about an hour away from here. Remember I said this place was deserted. That beach there is littered with drunken idiots."

"Wouldn't want that" Colin piped up.

"Right you are, mate!" Finn said happily. "Now climb aboard the Finn Express and we will be off!"

Everyone climbed into the roomy limo. After an hour and a half, (Finn read the directions wrong, seeing as he was drunk. After about ten minutes of wrong turns Stephanie finally got the map away from him and managed to get them there.) they had arrived. As they got out and looked at their surroundings Rory sighed happily.

It was pretty much the same as her last LDB experience. But instead of woods, there was sand everywhere and not nearly as many trees. A good ways away they could see a huge cliff about twelve stories high. There were still the shabby tents, tables of food, and crazy people dressed in crazy clothes. Logan took her hand and led her over to a tent. She ducked inside and smiled. It looked about the same as the last one she'd stayed in only the bed was twice as big, and there was more room to stick their suit cases in.

"We're not breaking some kind of rule by sharing a tent are we?" she asked worridly.

"Nah. There's no rule saying you can't share a tent. Besides, I have connections." Logan said winking. She smiled and hugged him, which turned into a mini make-out session, which turned into a bigger make-out session. After about half an hour, she pulled away. Logan groaned.

"Ace..."

"Come on! I wanna get dressed! I brought a dress this time!" She said excitedly pulling her dress out of the carrier she'd brought it in. It was a green ball-gown with flowers all over it. It came with a dark green scarf. Logan changed into his tux.

"Ready, Ace?" he said taking her hand.

"In Omnia Paratus!" she said happily. He grinned.

They walked over to the center of the beach where the gong was in place and the emcee was making his speech.

"In Omnia Paratus!" he finished.

"In Omnia Paratus!" the crowd choroused.

The gong was hit, and everyone linked arms with someone, drinking champaigne. Logan smiled at Rory, who was grinning madly.

He took her over to the food table where they loaded up their plates and got drinks. They had a great time chatting and laughing with other LDB members.

"So what's the big event this time?" she asked after a few hours.

"Can't say, Ace" Logan said. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"But I'm your wife!"

"And I'm very happy about that. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to ruin the surprise. If I had told you about the jump from the 7 stories before-hand you wouldn't have done it. Would you?"

Rory said nothing, knowing he was right.

Logan smiled in triumph. "You'll find out when you find out." He kissed her cheek. She smiled.

For the next four days Logan and Rory had the time of their lives. They ate, drank, swam, and played games. Rory even gave the polo-in-the-cart game a try. And she won!

Sunday was another gorgeous day. Rory, Steph, and Colin decided to go for a swim. They had found another cliff only about sixty feet above the water, perfect for jumping only a little ways down the beach. Logan was still asleep.

"I can jump farther out than you!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" Rory yelled.

"Fine! We'll have a contest!"

"Deal! Colin, you in?"

"Certainly."

Stephanie took off running and jumped off the cliff. She landed a good ways back.

"Okay Gilmore, beat that!" She yelled from her spot in the water. Rory grinned and took off running. Unfortunatly, she slid in some water right before she jumped. Causing her to slip and fall off the cliff. She hit her head on the way down.

"Oh my god! Rory!" Stephanie screamed. She started to swim over to Rory as fast as she could. "Colin! Go get Logan! And doctors! Hurry!" she screamed. Colin took not time wasting. He ran as fast as he could back down the beach. Stephanie grabbed Rory, who's head was bleeding. Stephanie felt sick to her stomach just seeing it, but she grabbed Rory and dragged her to the nearest piece of beach anyway. This was her friend. She wasn't going to let get hurt worse because of her.

Just then she heard footsteps and yelling. She looked up and saw Logan speeding down the beach. He dropped to his knees at Rory's side.

"Oh my god. Rory! Rory! Wake-up!" he said franticly. Some medics near-by came over and began to check her over.

"Logan?" Rory mumbled. Her eyes opened half-way.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Oh my god, Ace. You're alive. Thank-God." Ignoring the medic's frantic interferences, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Logan…my head hurts. And my foot hurts too."

"I know, Ace. Don't worry. We'll get you patched up." Logan said taking her hand tightly.

"Don't… don't leave me, okay?"

"Nothing in the world could keep me away." He promised.

"Excuse me, sir. But we need to take her to the hospital. She's pretty banged up." A medic said.

"Right. Take her to the best one in distance." Logan said.

"Alright. We'll need some info. Come with me, please."

"Logan!" Rory cried as she was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Ace, I'm coming! I'll be right there! You're not going anywhere without me, I promise." Logan said. He turned to the medic who wanted the info. "Can we discuss this on the way?" he asked quickly. "She's pretty scared."

The medic nodded understandingly. "Sure, let's go. Your friends can drive behind us." She said.

They climbed into the back of the ambulance. Logan grabbed Rory's hand again and stroked her hair. She was crying.

"Shhhh. Ace, don't cry. I'm right here. It's gonna be okay. We're going to the hospital. You're gonna get fixed up. I'm not going anywhere." He said soothingly.

She tried to sit up, but Logan pushed her easily back down, still holding onto one of her hands tightly. "Shhh. Try and rest. I'm right here." She nodded. He kissed her hand.

"Hon, what's her name?" the lady asked Logan. She was holding a clip-board and pen.

"Her name's Rory Huntzberger."

The lady nodded and began to write. "And you are?"

"Her husband, Logan Huntzberger."

"Good. And her age?"

This continued for the rest of the ride, which took about thirty minutes in all. They wheeled Rory into the hospital where she was given a hospital gown, bracelet, and put in a make-shift room with curtain drawn around it. Logan helped her get into the gown and lay down on the bed while they waited for the doctor. He held her hand and answered her questions. And since she seemed very scared, he ended up climbing into the bed with her and holding her close.

Finally, a doctor with bright teeth and jet black hair came into the room. "Rory Huntzberger?" he asked.

Rory raised her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jordan West. I'll be checking you over."

"Hi." Rory said softly.

Logan got up and shook the doctors hand. "Logan Huntzberger. I'm her husband."

"Nice to meet you. Now Rory, I hear we had a pretty tough fall?" he said going over to the bed. Logan went on the other side and grabbed Rory's hand. She smiled appreciatively at him.

Dr. West examined Rory's head and foot, and the rest of her to be sure. He smiled.

"Well, Rory. You got very lucky. Your head is fine. It's bumped and bruised, and your eye maybe a little swelled, but there's no real damage. And as for your foot…it's broken.

But that's not a problem!" he added, seeing her worried face. "We'll put on a cast, give you some pain killers and crutches and you'll be free to go."

Rory smiled slightly. "That's it?"

Dr. West smiled. "That's it. Now, I'll send a nurse in to put the cast on and give you some crutches and main killers." He shook her and Logan's hand. "Nice meeting you folks. Take care, Rory. You can have that cast removed back home in about a month or two." He walked out.

Rory let out a big breath. "Only a broken foot and some bruises. I'm so relieved!"

"You're relieved? Good god, Ace you scared the hell out of me back there." Logan said tuning to her. "Promise me you'll be more careful. I don't think I can take that again." He said seriously.

Rory nodded. "I'm sorry, Logan." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He hugged her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ace."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A friendly looking nurse in her late forties came in wearing a name tag reading "DOLLY".

"Hello, there!" she said happily. "I hear we need a cast for one Rory Huntzberger?"

"That's me." Rory said.

"Alrightie dearie, what color? Pink, blue, orange, green, yellow, or purple?"

"Pink please."

"Pink it is!" Dolly cheered. She picked up the bandages and began to wrap Rory's foot, singing show-tunes while doing so. After about ten minutes, Rory had a brand-new bright pink cast on her foot. It went to right below her knee.

"Now, here are some pain killers, instruction on the bottle and forms to fill out and mail back." She said handing them to Logan. She turned to Rory. "And for you, missy" She handed her a black sharpie marker. "For your friends to sign the cast with. And these." She picked up some crutches and helped Rory up onto them. She gave Rory a quick lesson on how to use them, finally setting them free afterwards. "Good-bye Rory! Take care!" she called happily, waving to them. Logan helped Rory into the back seat of the limo, which was waiting outside with Steph, Finn, Colin, and Robert inside. Rory and Logan filled them in on the details.

"Is eight o'clock okay Finn?" Logan asked.

"Fine, mate."

"Huh? What's at eight?" Rory asked.

"The flight back home." Logan said.

"Oh. Okay. Listen guys, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Steph said from her seat.

"About my fall. I was stupid…. And I'm sorry."

"Rory! Love, don't be sorry." Finn said.

"Yeah, Rory. Chill. Any of us could've gotten hurt." Steph added.

Colin and Robert murmured their agreement.

"It wasn't your fault. We're all just glad you're okay." Logan told her.

Rory smiled. "Thanks guys."

Next chapter: They go and tell Lorelai! How will she react?


	3. Disney characters and Shrek showtunes

"You're in a cast!" Lorelai exclaimed when she saw Rory and Logan the next day.

Rory and Logan tried to calmly explain what happen.

"And you're sure you're okay?" She said once they'd finished.

"I'm fine." Rory promised.

"Really sure? Because sometimes there's a problem and it doesn't show up until later."

"Mom, I promise. I told you, I went to the hospital. I- am- fine."

"Well okay." She said hesitantly. "But at least let me make you dinner." She got up and left the room.

"She cooks?" Logan asked amazed.

"Of course. Only the finest." Rory said proudly.

Lorelai entered the room again holding a tray of Poptarts and coffee.

"Madam, your entrée." She said in a horrible French accent.

"I see we went all out." Logan said smirking.

"Hey, only the best for my daughter."

She sat down and helped herself to a Poptart. She looked up at Logan.

"Eat." She said pointing to the tray.

"I'm tryin' to quit." Logan said shaking his head. "But thanks anyway."

"He doesn't eat Poptarts?" Lorelai asked.

"I've tried to train him but he won't budge." Rory said sadly.

"You really need to work on that. I've trained mine well. In fact, he should be here soon." Said Lorelai.

As if on cue, Luke walked in.

"Rory! Hi! Welcome home." He said hugging her. "What happened?" he said gesturing to her cast.

Rory and Logan explained again.

"And you're sure you're alright? You don't need any pain killers or a pillow?"

Rory smiled. "I'm sure. Thanks, Luke."

"Lukie, hubbie, sweetiekins come sit with wifie." Lorelai said sweetly. "See snookums, I made dinner."

Luke sat down next to her. He did not take a Poptart.

"What's with the nicknames?" Logan asked.

"Well I'm trying to come up with a pet name for him so I'm trying a bunch out. Right papa bear?"

Luke grunted.

"Aww, peaches. Don't be upset. You know I love you. You're my Big Daddy. My lovie- poo. My little broccoli head." Lorelai said pinching his cheeks.

"I, for one, vote on broccoli head." Rory piped up.

"I disagree. I think lovie-poo is definitely the best choice." Logan argued.

"No, no. You're mistaken. Broccoli head is the best."

"Oh no. See, the pain meds are affecting your brain. It's clearly lovie-poo."

"It's Luke. It always was Luke. It will always be Luke." Luke finally said in an annoyed voice.

The subject was dropped.

"I still love you, extra large." Lorelai whispered to him.

Luke grunted.

**8888888888888888888888**

The next morning Rory was awoke by the smell of pancakes. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to see Logan at the stove.

"I wanna help!" she said like a little kid.

Logan laughed. "Morning, Ace." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "If you really want to help you can set the table."

Rory nodded and began to do so. Once everything was settled and they were both happily eating, Logan said "So what should we do today? I don't have to start work for another two weeks. My dad was in an extremely good mood when I asked him."

"Let's go shopping!" Rory said excitedly.

Logan groaned. "Ace……"

"You have any better ideas?"

"Poking my eyes out with a fork, eating glue, making a house of Q-tips, diving into a pool of slugs, reading the dictionary….."

"Gee, please, don't be so nice."

"Seriously, can we just stay home and relax?"

"Okay."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Finn's having a party tonight. It's his birthday."

"Great. What's the theme?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Yes I will!"

"No, you really won't."

"Try me."

"Disney characters."

"Wow. I believe it, but wow."

**888888888888888888888888888**

That night Rory and Logan entered Finn's apartment. The party was going, the bar was open, and people looked incredibly odd. Rory and Logan had decided to go as a pair. Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Rory had on a red and white polka-dot dress and wore a black high heel on the foot that wasn't in a cast. She also had on white gloves and mouse ears with a matching bow. Logan was wearing black shoes, white gloves, mouse ears, red shorts, and a black tee-shirt.

After about ten minutes of mingling Finn staggered up.

"Hello there!" He said cheerfully. He was in a blue dress and had make-up on. He was also in high heels and dawned a tiara and blonde wig on his head. "It's me! The lovely Cinderella!"

"Hi, Finn." They both said.

"Nice party." Rory said.

"It is indeed!" Finn cheered.

"Happy Birthday!"

Finn looked at them, bewildered. "This is my party?"

Rory nodded. "Yes."

"Thank god! I was about to accuse these idiots of stealing my furniture!"

Rory and Logan shook their heads. Just then people burst into a round of "Happy Birthday" as Colin and Steph carried out a huge cake with a picture of a whiskey and scotch bottle on the front.

Finn cheered as he blew out the candles. "Cake all around, my lovely little geishas!"

Rory leaned over to Logan. "Rum cake?" she muttered.

"What else?" he muttered back. He got up and went to get some. Rory sat down on the couch and Steph plopped down next to her, cake in hand.

"Hey girlie!" she said happily. "Nice bash, huh? Love the costume."

"Thanks. You look cute too." Steph was dressed as Ariel.

"Ah, it's okay."

Logan re-appeared with two slices of cake. He handed one to Rory and sat down on the other side of her. Rory began to try and eat but it was rather hard with big white gloves on. She looked over at Logan and realized he was having the same problem. She set her cake down and pulled off her gloves with her teeth. She then took Logan's cake and pulled off his gloves.

"There" she said returning him his cake.

"Where would I be with-out you?" he asked kissing her.

"No where." She said happily. "I am your savior."

"A little full of ourselves, are we?"

"Oh, of course." She set down her cake and kissed him hard on the lips. Logan got up and pulled her towards Finn's bedroom.

They returned a few minutes later, breathless, to the couch.

"I need a cigarette." Logan said finally.

"You don't smoke." Rory reminded him.

"Yeah but that's how amazing it was. It was so amazing I need a cigarette when I don't even smoke."

"Oh. Well in that case I need one too."

Logan laughed. "You're something, Ace."

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Finn yelled from the front of the room. He staggered to a chair and stood in it. "ON BEHALF OF MY FELLOW BROTHERS I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I BELIEVE IN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! " He stopped and took a huge breath and belted out:

"_I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed   
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind   
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried…"

"Oh my god." Rory said, eyes wide.

"He's singing Shrek show tunes." Logan said amazed

"_I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
More I gave the less I've got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying, all you get is pain   
When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

And then I saw her face   
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried… 

What's the use in trying, all you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain…

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried… 

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer,  
yeah yeah yeah   
yeah yeah yeah  
Now I'm a believer  
(then I saw her face)   
Now I'm a believer  
(not a trace, of doubt in my mind)  
I'm a believer  
(Now I'm a believer...)"

"He has hit a brand-new all-time low." Logan said amused. "Let's go home, Ace. If we stay much longer we could be scarred for life."

Rory nodded and followed him out, knowing Finn wouldn't notice them leaving. She couldn't help but laugh as she heard Finn start a new song as they left.

**8888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to update. But my brain is sore, it's almost Christmas break, I'm tired, and I've been outing all my energy into finishing The Ultimate Christmas Present. I promise I'll try to update sooner! But I can't promise I'll update every week. Please don't hurt me! I'm only human! For your enjoyment I am going to post another Shrek song from the movie right here for you! Yay! Oh and P.S. - Please R&R!!!!**

_Shrek   
Hi everybody and welcome to the Shrek and the swamp Karaoke Dance Party!  
I'm gonna bring it down with one of my personal favorites..._

Don't go changin'  
To try and please me   
You've never let me down before  
mmmmmmm

Fiona  
I made it through the wilderness  
You know I made it through ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Didn't know how lost I was until  
I found you 

Donkey  
Yeah! I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
When a girl walks in  
With an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get

Thelonias   
Feelings...

Robin Hood  
It's fun to stay at the   
YMCA  
It's fun to stay at the  
YMCA  
(ha ha ha ha ha) 

Gingerbread Man  
Do you really want to hurts me? (OW!)   
Do you really want to make me cry?  
(Ah ah ah ah)

Farquad (??)  
Staying alive, staying alive!  
(Oh oh oh oh)

Wolf   
Who let the dogs out?  
Pigs  
Who who who who?  
Wolf   
Who let the dogs out?  
Pigs  
Who who who who? Yahoo! 

Donkey  
I say get up, and dance to the music!  
(dum dum ba dum dum dum da dum da dum)

All  
Dance to the music  
Dance to the music

Pinocchio  
All we need is a drummer!

Dwarf  
For people who only need a beat yeah! 

(Yeah break it down Green Girl!)

Theonlias  
I'm gonna add some bottom!

Gingerbread Man  
So that the dancers just won't hide!  
(Yeah, take it Shrek!)

Shrek   
You might like to hear my organ

Donkey  
I said Riiide, Sally Ride

Shrek and Fiona  
I can't see me lovin nobody but you  
For all my liife

All  
Dance to the music  
Dance to the music  
Dance to the music (so happy together)  
Dance to the music (so happy together)  
Dance to the music (so happy together)  
Dance to the music!

Donkey   
Hey Pinocchio, you wanna watch where you put that nose, man?


	4. Announcements

"So you're trying to tell me that you never, in your entire twenty-two years of being an inhabitant of this earth, read Harry Potter?" Rory said aghast the next day.

Logan chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich then shook his head. "Nope." he said simply.

"But Harry Potter enriches the lives of everyone! He teaches us that we can conquer our fears and help defeat evil! And he teaches us reading is fun!"

Logan laughed. "Sorry, Ace. But is it really that big of a deal?" He immediately knew he had said something wrong. Rory was in mid rant when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said pressing the phone to her ear.

"Rory? Is this a bad time? Because, you know, I can call later if this is a bad time."

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? Is mom okay? Are you okay?" she said instantly concerned

"Your mom's fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Shoot."

"I just wanted to know if we could maybe meet sometime. I really need to talk to you."

"Um, sure." she said slowly. "When?"

"How's tomorrow work for you?"

"Tomorrow's good. Where? Luke's?

"No. Um, how about we meet somewhere near your place."

"Um, okay." she described a casual restaurant and gave him directions. "Oh and Luke?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." Luke said firmly. "See you tomorrow at 2."

"Bye." she hung up and put her phone away.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. Luke wants to talk to me." Rory said uncertainly.

Logan put his arm around her. "I'm sure everything's fine, Ace." he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, me too." she said quietly. But she wasn't so sure.

**8888888888888888888888**

"Hi Luke"! Rory said giving him a hug the next day.

"Hey, Rory. How are you?" he said hugging her back.

"I'm good. Looking for a job. Trying to be a decent wife." she joked. "The usual. How are you?" They walked inside and placed their order for one large pizza and two cokes.

"I'm good. The Diner's doing well. Caesar hasn't drove me to insanity yet." he said taking a bite of pizza.

They were silent for a moment. Rory spoke first. "Luke, why did you ask me here today? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you. But I know something's going on. Just spit it out."

Luke studied his pizza for a moment and the looked at Rory. "I wanted to ask you something." he said slowly.

Rory nodded patiently. "Luke, whatever it is, we can work through it." she said firmly.

"Okay." he took a deep breath. "I know this is gonna sound stupid, but I figured I should ask anyway. I wanted to ask your permission to ask Lorelai to marry me." he said quickly.

Rory's eyes widened.

Luke shook his head. "I know, I know. Too soon. I mean, we only made up a year ago and-"

"Oh Luke!" Rory screeched. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're really okay with it?" he asked doubtfully.

Rory sat back down and grinned. "Luke, I've always wanted this! You and mom are perfect for each other."

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

**88888888888888888888888888**

"So that's why he wanted to talk to me!" Rory said excitedly that evening at dinner.

"Wow, Ace. That's great." Logan said setting down the boxes of Chinese they had ordered. He kissed her cheek. "And you're excited?" he teased.

"Only a whole lot!!!" she said happily. "I mean, they're perfect for each other. Oh my god!" she said suddenly. "How am I going to keep this from her? Oh my god!"

"Ace, calm down. I'm sure if you just-"

_BRIIIIIIIIING!_

Rory pulled out her cell phone and gasped. "It's her!" she screeched. "What am I gonna do?"

"Answer it." Logan said. "Calmly. You know nothing." he rubbed her arm gently. "It'll be fine."

Rory nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said a little too perky.

"LUKE PROPOSED!!!!" Lorelai screamed.

"Mom! That's great! Where are you?" she said faking surprise.

"Outside your door! Now let me in!" she yelled again.

Rory ran to the front door and threw it open. "Mom!"

"Kid!" they ran to each other and embraced. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Rory smiled. "Congratulations! Come in, come in! I want to hear every detail!" she ushered them into the apartment kitchen and got out two more forks.

Logan stood up and shook Lorelai and Luke's hands. "Congrats." he said. "Please, join us. We have way too much food."

"Well you know a Gilmore never turns down food." Lorelai said already filling her plate.

"Luke, please. Have some." Rory said setting down a plate for him.

Luke mumbled something about not wanting to intrude.

"Luke! We already told you we have plenty! Please, eat." Rory begged.

After a minute or two Luke finally obliged.

"Now, details!" Rory said excitedly. "And let me see!"

Lorelai proudly extended her left hand to let Rory examine her ring.

"Ohhh! It's beautiful!" she gushed. "Now start talking!"

"Luke, I have an awesome sound system in the other room." Logan said standing and picking his plate up. "Why don't we go and let the ladies gossip? My sound system is shiny and black and uh, in the other room."

"I love sound systems." Luke said standing up and also grabbing his plate. "Let's go." They walked out.

"Okay, enough stalling! Spill before I hurt you!" Rory said anxiously.

Lorelai grinned. "Well we were at Luke's" she said "And I wanted coffee."

"No!" she said aghast.

"Yes! And then Luke said 'Let's go for a walk.' and I was like 'Okay.' even though this was weird. And then we got to the gazebo and we started talking. And he made this cute speech about how we first met and our first date and our rocky times and he said that he knew we could make it through anything together. We could handle it. And then he said he wasn't one for this sappy love stuff but he that he would try to be one for me. And then he got on one knee and pulled out the ring and asked me to marry him."

"Wow." Rory sighed.

"I know! And that's not all!"

"There's more?"

"Yeah! After he got out the ring he went behind the bench in the gazebo and pulled out an extra large to-go cup of Luke's coffee and handed that to me too. Well you know a Gilmore Girl will do anything for a cup of coffee, especially Luke's coffee. So I got this!" she extended her left hand again.

"You got that!" Rory repeated.

"This and the best damn cup of coffee in the world."

**888888888888888888888**

Back in the living room Logan and Luke were staring at the sound system.

"It's uh, nice." Luke said.

"Thanks." said Logan. "It's a good system."

"Good sound?"

Logan nodded. "Uh-huh."

Luke nodded. "Huh."

"So, you're engaged." Logan said finally.

Luke nodded. "Yep."

"Well you're lucky. As I'm sure you know Gilmore Girls are hard work but very worth it."

"Yeah."

Logan nodded again. "Rory's really excited."

"I'm glad she's okay with it."

"It's all she's been talking about."

Luke nodded.

Logan sighed and spoke again. "Look, I know I'm not your number one friend but we're going to be related eventually. So I just want to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry and that I hope someday we can be friends."

Luke looked hard at him and finally nodded. He held out his hand, which Logan shook. "Okay." he said finally. Logan looked at him and took that 'Okay' as an acceptance.

"Okay." Logan said. "Okay."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Next: Emily and Richard find out! R&R!!!!**


End file.
